


Fluff

by Amelia_Clark



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Trope Challenge [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Hand Jobs, I didn't mean to put a kitten in this, Love Letters, M/M, Oral Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, she just showed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2607059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Clark/pseuds/Amelia_Clark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a note taped to Cas's dorm room door when he gets back after his Celtic religions class. This isn't unusual: but instead of caps-lock scolding from their RA, it's just three handwritten words: <i>You're so hot.</i></p><p>Oh. "Hey Dean, someone left you a love note," he says as he enters the room, and tosses it in his general direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> **#3: Anonymous love letters**

There's a note taped to Cas's dorm room door when he gets back after his Celtic religions class. This isn't unusual: their RA Naomi leaves snippy advisories about smoking in the dorms or noise after 11 p.m. regularly, and he's been expecting a stern warning since he and Dean smuggled in that kitten a few weeks back.

But instead of caps-lock scolding, it's just three handwritten words: _You're so hot._

Oh. "Hey Dean, someone left you a love note," he says as he enters the room, and tosses it in his general direction.

Dean's sitting on his bed with a forgotten textbook, wiggling a pencil for Baby, who's batting at it with little black paws. "What?"

"It was on the door." Cas drops his backpack onto his desk and toes off his shoes.

Dean transfers the kitten to his legs and reaches for the paper. He frowns. "Why do you think this is for me?"

Cas rolls his eyes. "Because you're the hot one? That's why I end up sleeping in the lounge every weekend."

"Oh, come on, not every weekend. When was the last time that even happened?"

Cas thinks for a moment—it wasn't last weekend, or the one before, and come to think of it, it's actually been a while. "All right, so you're in a bit of a dry spell. Looks like you've got a new fan, though."

"I don't get why you don't think this could be for you, is the thing. You're decent-looking, dude."

"Sure. If it said 'you're so decent-looking,' it'd be different." Cas sighs. "I've got homework. Let's just agree to disagree."

"OK, whatever." Baby takes this moment to pounce on Dean's hand, and this distracts him from the subject, thank God. Cas really doesn't want to get into how hot Dean is. Because he's pretty sure Dean is the hottest guy he's ever seen, and rooming with him is enough of an ordeal without his actually telling Dean so.

*******

The next day, there's another note. Still not a warning of cat-induced expulsion; no, just the same block letters, a similar sentiment: _I like your eyes._

"Secret admirer strikes again," says Cas, giving Dean the note. He's sitting at his desk, actually studying, with Baby a fluffy black comma on his lap.

Dean takes the note and reads it. "Yeah, Cas, this could also be for you."

"Please. Have you seen your eyelashes?" Cas is trying to be friendly and not flirtatious, but he's not sure if he's doing it right. He's never sure if he's doing it right, which is probably why he doesn't date much.

"Uh. Thanks? But come on, Cas, my eyes are just sort of greenish. You've got those crazy-ass baby blues, they're pretty intense. I can picture someone getting all swoony over 'em, easy."

"Really?" Cas goes over to the mirror, opens his eyes wide. "I guess. Odds are still it's for you, though, Dean. Statistically."

Dean sighs. "Believe what you want, Cas. No skin off my nose."

*******

It goes on for a few weeks; Cas comes back to find another note, another vague compliment _(You're really smart; You've got a great ass),_ and he and Dean bicker about who it's for. Sometimes Cas thinks they might actually be flirting—it's hard to explain the appeal of someone's ass without its sounding sexual—but he's never sure enough to make it blatant, to just say "for fuck's sake, Dean, it has to be you because you're sex personified." They always end up slightly irritated with each other, and it's lucky Baby's there to break the tension.

One day, the note's not a come-on but a declaration: _I think I'm in love with you._

Cas's heart sinks. He can deal with Dean's one-night stands, but if he's in an actual relationship? Fuck. But he just flicks the note at Dean and says in a bored tone, "Congratulations, conquest complete."

Dean stares at the note for a minute, then closes his eyes and lets out a strange little growl. "God damn it, Cas. How many times do I have to fucking say it? This is for _you._ I know it is."

"How could you possibly know that?"

"Because _I wrote it,_ OK? I wrote all of them!"

Dead silence. Cas backs away and sits heavily on his bed, sure he must be hallucinating. "You did? You wrote these...to me?"

"Yeah," says Dean, and he won't meet Cas's eyes.

"Why did—why on earth would you resort to anonymous notes? Why didn't you just say something?"

"Because I couldn't! Obviously! I couldn't even sign the fucking notes, I'm just not good at, ugh, feelings, OK? I thought for sure you'd come around, admit they could be for you, but damn, Cas, you've got self-esteem problems for someone who's so fucking gorgeous."

Cas isn't sure how his heart can be in his throat and in the pit of his stomach simultaneously, but that's definitely what it feels like. "You think I'm gorgeous?"

"Duh. I've been saying it."

"You're...this last note. You're in love with me?"

"I think so. I'm not really sure what that feels like. I'm sorry to spring it on you, I know it's dumb as shit to get all chick-flick about your roommate."

"No," Cas says. "No, it's fine. I think I'm in love with you too."

"Oh," says Dean. "Oh." He lifts a sleeping Baby off the bed. "You should come here, then."

It feels like miles across the room, but Cas makes it. And he pushes Dean back on the bed, and he kisses him, and kisses him, and Dean's shirt is off in seconds and then he's tugging at Cas's belt, and then Dean's mouth is around his cock and he's gasping and trying not to thrust too hard, his hand buried in Dean's hair, and then, and then—

And then the kitten sinks her claws into Dean's calf and he yelps in pain.

"God dammit, Baby," Cas mutters, climbing off of Dean and slumping on the bed next to him. 

"Yeah, bad kitten," Dean says, picking her up and giving her a stern look. "Furry little cock-blocker." She rests a paw delicately on his nose, and he laughs. "You know I'm allergic to cats?"

"What? Really?" Cas is getting his breath back, stroking Dean's beautiful face, dizzy with the knowledge that it's allowed.

"Yeah." Dean puts her back on the floor and gets his legs fully on the bed, rolling over to face him and reaching down to grasp his flagging erection. "I've been zonked on Benadryl half the time since we got her."

"Why would you do that to yourself?"

"For you, Cas. You were so smitten when we found her, and I just get itchy, it's not gonna kill me, and I thought—I don't know, adopting a cat together, it seemed kinda romantic." Dean has him back to full hardness now, and Cas undoes his fly to return the favor. "Mmm, that feels good."

"I thought so too. God, Dean, keep doing that." Cas shuts up and kisses him, and they make it to orgasm this time without feline interference; Dean whimpers Cas's name into his mouth when he comes.

And from then on, Dean doesn’t need notes anymore.


End file.
